


The One with The Little Mermaid

by ShadeofGreen



Series: Random Things [4]
Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Babysitting, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: “Pause it right there Yukino!”With a sigh, Yukino quickly pause the video. “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.”





	The One with The Little Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be it's own original thing with Mark and Yukino, but it ended up being a loose 'sequel' to The One with the Bump on Takashi's Head (no need to read that though), being inspired by the Friends episode where Old Yeller Dies. 
> 
> Please excuse any grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes.

_“Oh wow. Look at this nice deep hole I’ve been digging. Hey Bert, isn’t this a nice hole here? Hey Bert? Bert?”_

“Pause it right there Yukino!”

With a sigh, Yukino quickly pause the video. “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.”

All three of them were on the floor of Reiji’s place, but only Mark and Takashi were properly facing the direction of the television. Reiji, even though both Naoya and Brown were free, asked Yukino to babysit his kid while he was out doing some errand.

(Yukino was about to turn it down when Mark ask Reiji if he can tag along too. Reiji only agree if Yukino said yes.)

Takashi was surrounded by push toys, including a bear whose head was badly sewn together. Yukino did not want to know the story behind that. Heck, she didn’t want to know why there were a few pieces of cotton resting on the sofa.

But back to why Mark was making Takashi watch Sesame Street tapes. In English no less. It’s not like Takashi will know what’s going on.

A few days ago, Mark learned the shocking truth about the Little Mermaid. He rented a copy of the Toei Animation movie because ‘I want to appreciate the art style of the film’, and asked Yukino if she was in a mood to watch a movie.

(Yukino was about to turn it down, but Mark offered popcorn.)

The two of the made it all the way until the prince finally met his bride to be. Everything went to hell after that. Apparently, Mark’s mother lied to him and said the Toei Animation one was just like the Disney version, where the mermaid got married to the prince and they lived happily ever after. Yukino wasn’t sure why his mother thought it was a good idea, but it became clear that Mark didn’t want what happened to him to happen to anyone else.

(Why a baby, Yukino will never understand.)

“Okay,” said Mark, leaning in closer to the child so the boy could hear him. “I asked Yukino to forward the tape earlier. Even though you have no idea what they’re saying, I’m letting you know right now Ernie eventually finds Bert.”

Takashi, being a baby, only cooed and laughed at the man. Stretching out his arms, the baby boy tried to grab Mark’s dangling earring. To him, it must have look like a toy.

“My earring is not a toy, Takashi,” Mark told the baby, gently pushing the chubby hand away from his face. “Yukino, if you can please unpause the video?”

“You owe me big time, Mark.”


End file.
